The Next King Of Games
by adriofayXD
Summary: Adrio is a boy who loves dueling and want to become the next king of games


**FIRST STEP OF THE KING**

Cereberus Town. A Town full of failures, newbie and wannabe duelist. But One Duelist is different from the others, that boy name Is Adrio. A Boy who uses an Elemental Hero Deck who loves everything about dueling. Without him knowing this day is the day that would change his life forever.

It was a sunny morning in Cereberus Town when one day a group of duelist came to the peaceful city and cause chaos. They're know as the Boys In Red Clan. Their Leader Yomi, and his followers Baldy, Recoon, Jim and Taylor go to the Dueling Shop and Yomi said:

"Yo shop clerk! Drop every single deck you have here! This is a robbery and if any of you tried to fight us you'll see what happens!'

Then the shop become silent and The clerk is about to give away every single cards when suddenly a boy said

"Hey you! That's not your card, you can't just take that, if you want it then you have to pay it pal'

Yomi replied "Hahahah! And what are you gonna do about it asswipe?"

The Boy replied "What about a duel?! And the name is Adrio, Adrio Yusharyahya! And If you lose you should leave this town and never come back!"

Yomi replied "a duel? Against someone from Cerebus City? You make me laugh! And what happen if you lose?"

Adrio replied "I'll give you every single card I have"

Yomi replied "Works for me! Get your gear and do your worst!"

Adrio replied "Alright Let's Duel!"

Adrio: 8000 LP

Yomi: 8000 LP

"You can go first!" offered by Yomi

"Alright Draw!" Adrio drew his first card and then looked at the cards he had available to him,  
"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman In Attack mode! (1600 ATK) and set a card face down Your Move"

"You are such a noob!" Yomi arrantly taunt him. "Draw! I summon White Stone Of Legend! And banish him to summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon In Attack Mode! (ATK:2800) I use his eff to summon Lightpulsar Dragon in ATK Mode!(ATK:2500) now Red eyes attack Sparkman" Yomi declared

"Wait a minute I play a quick play spell card Super Polymerization! By discarding one card from my hand to grave(E-Hero Necroshade) now I fuse my Sparkman and your Red Eyes To Summon Elemental Hero Escuridao!(ATK:2500)" What?! Yomi panicked' "Escuridao gain atk to every hero in my grave(2700 ATK)" Adrio explained.

"Tch I need my turn" Yomi concluded

"My turn draw! Necroshade eff in the graveyard allow me to Summon A lvl 5 or higher E-Hero without tribute like Elemental Hero Bladedge! Next Polymerization I fuse Elemental Hero Heat and Elemental hero Ocean from my hand to summon Elemental hero Absolute Zero!(ATK:2500). Now bladedge attack! Yomi(8000-100=7900)" Yomi happily said "By destroying my lightpulsar I can use his eff to summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal from my grave' Adrio replied "That's fine now I attack your Red eyes with my zero.

Adrio:(8000-100)= 7900

Yomi: (8000-100)=7900

Zero eff when he leaves the field all of your monster is destroyed! And now escuridao attack (7900-3000)= 4900

Dafuq.. my turn draw! Yomi said

"I play dark hole! Destroying all monster on the field!" "Nooo!" Adrio said

Next I play monster reborn taking my red eyes darkness dragon and use his eff to take lightpulsar from my grave! And Now attack! (7900-2800-2500)=2600

Your move shrimp! Might as well give up you don't have any card in your hand or your field!

Adrio replied "A true duelist never give up! I draw! I play fifth hope which allows me to return 5 hero from my grave to deck(Sparkman,Heat,Ocean,Zero,Escuridao) and since I have nothing in the field I draw 3 cards! (Elemental Hero Woodsman,Polymerization,Elemental Hero Stratos)

"Sweet! I summon elemental hero stratus! And use his eff to take Elemental hero prisma to my hand!, next I use polymerization fusing woodsman,stratus and prisma to summon vision hero trinity! (ATK:2500) trinity attack is doubled when he's fusion summon and can atk 3 times! (ATK:5000).

"What?!"

Now trinity attack his red eyes and lightpulsar!

Yomi: (4900-3200-2500)= 0

"Tch a noob got lucky" Yomi said

"Now leave this town peacefully and never come back!"

Yomi "Whatever this town is full of crap anyway lets go guys!" The clan leave

Then the shop clerk approach adrio and said "kid that was amazing! I never seen anyone duel like that in this town!" "Thanks!" Adrio replied

Then the shop clerk tell him "I think you should enter the Duel Monster Worldwide Tournament" "What's that?" Adrio asked Then the shop clerk explain "It's a team tournament hosted next year to determine who's the next king of games but to enter you must have a clan/team with at least 6 members and 13 maximum, and win 10 Official Tournament within a year." "wow! That sounds really fun! But I have some problem here… I don't know anyone good enough to join in my team.." adrio sadly said. Then the shop clerk reply "You could go to the next town Kokoro Town. And look for a guy name Miguel he use a gravekeeper deck and judging by his reputation he's pretty good Last Year Champion in the Kokoro Official Tournament and beat 15 clan so far all by himself"

"Woah he's gotta be pretty strong okay then I am gonna go! And I'll make him my co-captain!"

Will he meet Miguel and reach to Kokoro Town Safely?

Find Out next time in the next chapter :D


End file.
